1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to a vacuum cleaner, and more particularly to a suction nozzle of a vacuum cleaner which enables to reduction in the noise produced by air friction and whirlpools in the suction flow route.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various styles of vacuum cleaners are suggested of which the general function is to suck dust and other materials by the suction force of the motor, equipped in the main body of the cleaner, to conduct the cleaning.
As illustrated in the FIG. 1, a suction nozzle 10 is connected to a suction pipe 20. The above mentioned suction nozzle 10 consists of a soft brush body 13 that is moved back and forth using a front roller 11 and rear roller 12, a brush cover 14 fixed in the top of the soft brush body 13, and a connection holder 15 with a connection flow route 151 which fits onto a suction flow route 131 which is made on the soft brush body 13 in connection with the brush cover 14.
Among these, the suction flow route 131, connection flow route 151, soft brush body 13, and connection holder 15 are made entirely of plastic.
Accordingly when power is supplied to the vacuum cleaner and the suction pressure is generated by the motor, dust and other debris are sucked through the above mentioned suction flow route 131 and connection flow route 151 and collected into a paper bag which is equipped in the main body.
During the above procedure, by moving the soft brush body 13 using the front/rear rollers 11 and 12 back and forth, large areas can be easily cleaned by the vacuum cleaner.
Howerver, the soft brush body 13 and the connection holder 15 equipped with the suction flow route 131 and the connection flow route 151 are made entirely of plastic, thus, there is a defect in that much noise is produced by air friction and whirlpools during the cleaning.